Family Road Trip
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: The McDonald-Venturi's decide it's time for a "family vacation" before Derek and Casey start college. So what chaos, adventure, excitement and romance? is going to form? I guess, there's only one was to find out. Pure Dasey!
1. Prologue

**Family Road Trip**

**Prologue**

"What?! Why?!" asked Derek and Casey at the exact same time.

"We feel, that this is the last summer vacation we can spend as a family, before you guys go off to college" said Nora.

"Well, Casey anyway." George input. Derek rolled his eyes.

"But why can't we at least do something fun?" asked Derek frustrated.

"This will be fun. we're not in any real big hurry, so we can stop wherever you kids want to stop."

"How about we stop talking like were on crack." he said grabbing his hair.

"Derek, language." said George.

"Mom, Emily and I are suppose to go apartment hunting in a few weeks. I can't just blow it off." said Casey.

"I'm sure, Emily won't mind waiting until we get back."

"Mom, why can't we just forget this entire thing?"

"Casey, were not going to have an argument over this anymore. George and I have already established, that this is going to be a family vacation, and if you two don't go, were cutting off all of your money connections."

Derek's jaw almost went through the floor.

"We have jobs you know." said Casey.

"Yeah, wow, two hundred a week will surely make up for your rent, food, and necessities. Not to mention your gas, and your new school clothes." Nora said sternly. "If it wasn't for your scholarship, you would have to makeup for student loans and buy all your books. The choice is yours Casey."

Casey didn't say anything after Nora told her off. George finally spoke up.

"Edwin, Lizzie and Marti are extremely excited about the trip and it would do you wonders to set an example for them, got it?" The two teens gave up and stormed away, two different directions.

"Pack up! Were leaving first thing in the morning!" George yelled.

"Grrrrr!!" was all George and Nora heard as a reply.

**A/N-Does it sound like a good plot? It just came to me. Haha. More will be up before you know it. This is just a chapter to see if it's worthy or not, so please review.**


	2. Pack It Up

Pack it Up

Chapter 2

**Last Chapter:**

"Pack up! Were leaving first thing in the morning!" George yelled.

"Grrrrr!!" was all George and Nora heard as a reply.

**XOXO**

Derek knocked on Casey's door twice before pushing it fully open without her consent. She turned around in her computer chair and glared at him.

"What?" she asked giving him attitude.

"Jeez, no need to be a bitch!" he replied. He went and sat down on her bed.

"Derek, if you have no reason to be in here, I suggest you leave. Better yet, how about you just leave anyway, and we'll call it a day." she smiled arrogantly at him.

"For you information, I came In here to take back my Killers CD." he grabbed it out of her stereo which was right next to her bed. "Which you keep stealing from _my_ room."

"Fine. Take it. Just get out." she span back around and continued typing on her laptop.

"Oh, thanks for the hospitality." he layed back on her pillows and smirked. "I'm in no rush. Dad wants me to mow the lawn before we leave, but I told him I'm still packing."

"Good, go do that and leave me alone."

"Whoa, someone's got their knickers in a twist."

"Whoa, someone's got a loose screw in their brain."

He sat up and laughed.

"You know, you're not the only one who isn't happy about this "little family vacation." He put in air quotes.

She turned and looked at him.

"I swear, if you ruin any part of my summer, I will personally make your life a living hell."

"Well, you're my step-sister, so step one complete." he stood up.

"Go far away!" she said aggravated.

"No prob. Soda Pop." then he left the room.

**XOXO**

Emily came over that night and her and Casey were hanging out in her room.

"Wow, your so lucky!" said Emily.

"Lucky? How?" Casey asked.

"To be on a road trip with one of the hottest guys ever! Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your position Casey?"

"I would kill, to not be in my position." she replied than thought for a second. "He isn't always bad, I guess." then she shrugged blowing it off carelessly.

"Besides, we can go and check out apartments when you get back. I thought my parents were excited to see me go, but now my mom is trying to bribe me into staying and living at home."

Casey laughed.

"Well, don't back out on me." Casey said getting off her bed. She walked over to her stereo and put in a CD that she got for Christmas.

"I won't. Trust me, I can't wait till were living on our own." said Emily flipping through a new fashion magazine.

Casey turned up the stereo so she could block out the vacuum cleaner that was running downstairs.

Derek burst through the door only about two seconds later.

"Can you turn that down?" he yelled.

She pretended that she couldn't hear him and pointed to her ears and mouthed 'what?'

"I said turn it down!!" he yelled ever louder.

"I can't hear you, the music's too loud!" she yelled back.

Derek turned around and grabbed Lizzie's soccer ball which was laying randomly in the hall and threw it full force at Casey's stereo and the music instantly stopped.

She looked at it, then at him.

"De-rek!" she screamed louder than she ever did before.

"What's that? Coming mom!" yelled Emily waving bye to Casey as an excuse to get out of the conflict between the two step-sibs.

"Why did you do that?" she asked angrily.

"It was too loud! Nobody wants to hear you _girly _music!" he yelled back.

"Nobody wants to hear you! So just shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!" she yelled getting ready to throw her nearby straightner at his head.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said George getting in between the two teens.

"What's going on here?" asked Nora who just ran in. "Casey drop the straightner!"

Instead she "dropped it" right on Derek's foot faster than a rocket.

"Oops! Sorry Derek!" she apologized as he cried in agony.

"I swear to God I'm go-"

George pulled Derek back.

"Do what?" Casey interrupted him. "Lecture me on flinging flongs and groin kicks?"

"Oh! Not that again!" said Nora.

"Derek come on." George said pushing Derek out of the room.

"Casey what has gotten into you?" asked Nora sternly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." then she sighed. "Sorry mom, I've been majorly." she waved her hand above her head. "The few months I've been studying for my SAT's, finals. The I did my Valedictorian speech at Graduation, now this family vacation. I need some "me" time."

Nora went and sat down on Casey's bed with her.

"Don't worry honey. You did great on your SAT's and finals. Your Speech was amazing and this trip will be fun. As soon as we get back, I swear you can go and do whatever you please. Pack up your room and go move in with Emily. Get away from your crazy family."

"Thanks, mom." then they hugged.

**XOXO**

"Derek, car now!" yelled George up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" he grumbled. His hair was a mess and he was yawning as he walked down the stairs. "Explain to me why we have to leave at 6:30 in the morning during summer vacation."

"To get an early start."

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" asked Derek who went and sat down on his recliner.

"Since you wouldn't let Nora and I finish yesterday, we didn't get to tell you that were all going to…the United States for three weeks."

"For real?" Derek shot up. "Thank you, dad. You finally came through."

"Yeah, the sooner we get out of this house, the sooner we can all start vacation."

"What on earth is that?" asked Derek to Casey.

"This is _my _croissant." she replied

"Ew, that's bird food." he said. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Are we ready?" asked Nora coming into the living room with her sunglasses on top her head.

"I guess so. Onward!" said George. Everybody made their way out the front door and Nora locked the door.

"What is _that_?" asked Derek.

"_That_ is our trailer. So we can enjoy luxury on our long journey." George replied.

"I am not riding in that. It looks like it came right out of the 60's."

"Well…it did. This is Grandpa's trailer. He said we could use it."

"I am not riding in that thing."

"Well, then what do you suppose your riding in Derek?" George asked.

"I'll take The Prince."

"No, No, no. Absolutely not." Nora replied. "Besides the fact that, your too young to drive across America alone, I don't think The Prince could handle it." she said.

"Ew. I am so not riding in that contraption. It smells like burnt rubber and sweaty gym socks covered in sour eggs." Casey said shutting the trailer door quickly.

"I think it's smells fine." said Edwin.

"You would." said Lizzie.

"Fine. The only way Derek can bring The Prince is if Casey rides with him." said George.

"What!?" they both said at the exact same time.

"Deal or no Deal?" said George laughing at his "joke".

The two looked at each other for a few seconds before replying.

"Deal."

Casey put on her sunglasses, got in The Prince which was parked in the driveway and put her hand to her head like she had a headache. George spoke up.

"Alrighty. Let's hit the road!"

**A/N-Hmmm….Review's are greatly appreciated.**


	3. A Musical Note

**A Musical Note**

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

"Alrighty. Let's hit the road!"

**XOXO**

"Derek, No! I hate this song!" yelled Casey.

"Awe. Does wittle Casey, hate wock and wole?"

"This isn't rock and roll, this is frickin Death Metal, Derek!"

"Awe, too bad. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her Cakehole."

She crossed her arms and stared out the open window. She turned back around and looked at him. His eyes were on the road and she glared at him.

"I'll make you a deal." she said.

"Haha. A deal with you? No thanks!"

"No, Listen." she whined.

He threw her a quick glance with an amused smirk.

"Okay, let's here this wonderful deal of yours."

"Okay. If you stop being such an immature jerk this entire trip, I will…fill out every single college application you have and write the most perfect essay's I have ever written to get you accepted."

He threw his head back and laughed.

"I should have known it would be about school. For you information though, I've got a free ride to the University of Montreal on a full Hockey Scholarship."

Her mouth dropped.

"You got a scholarship?" she asked amazed.

"What you didn't?" he asked looking at her with that amused smirk again.

She glared then turned away and stared out the window.

"How about this, I try to get along with you all summer instead and when we get back home, you pack half my room?"

"Forget it!" she said aggravated.

"You sure?" he asked laughing.

She didn't reply which made him laugh more.

She turned the radio up, just so she wouldn't have to hear him any longer.

**XOXO**

When Nora and George pulled off the road at one of the rest stops, Casey was so excited to get out of the car and get far away from Derek's constant annoying chatter about stupid, random Derek-y things.

"So far this vacation, sucks!" said Casey to her mother, in the girls restroom.

"It's not to late to change your mind, and ride with the rest of us." she replied back washing her hands.

Casey thought it over for a few seconds.

"No, I think riding in that van would make me want to murder someone, even if it does mean having to sit that close to Derek for 3 weeks and nearly end up killing myself." Her mom laughed lightly. "I'll see you out there." Casey said leaving.

When she was walking toward the rest stop door, someone grabbed her arm and Casey let out a panicked cry.

"Whoa! Relax!" Derek said throwing his hands up in the air so the witnesses could see that he was innocent.

"Derek, I thought you were a kidnapper!" she said after she jumped a mile high.

"Yeah, because napping kids is uber fun!" he said with a cocky smile.

She glared at him.

"Anyway, can I borrow five bucks?"

"What for?" she crossed her arms.

"For food."

"Ugh! Derek, don't you have your own money?"

"Uh, no! I'm spending it all on gas, to save your sorry ass from riding in that insipid, fugly, trailer."

"Awe, you're a charmer." she said.

"Just one of my many gifts."

"Actually, I happen to know, your not even paying for your stupid gas. Mom and George are."

"Well, that's…that's cause I spent my money on…other stuff." he said looking for a way out.

"Like what?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Money, please." he held out his palm.

She pushed it away.

"No, you tell me what you spent your entire savings on, or your never getting money from me again."

He looked around and sighed.

"Fine." then he grabbed her arm and pulled her over into the vacant arcade. "You tell anyone and I will make sure that you regret every second of your pathetic life. Got it?"

She glared.

He slowly lifted up the back left side of his shirt.

"Oh. My. God. Derek." said Casey who was looking at Derek's new tattoo. It was a music note, but it was drawn to look like it was stitched together that way, with red ink that resembled blood, to be falling down underneath it.

"Derek. Wow." was all she could say. Then he pulled down his shirt and faced her. "When?"

"On my 18th birthday. Now, no one knows remember? So keep your big mouth shut."

She held up some money still caught in thought and he grabbed it without a second glance.

**XOXO**

"Derek, are you okay driving? The radio just said, were in for sudden summer storm. I don't want to make you drive in bad weather." said George.

"Yeah, it can get nasty out there." said Nora.

"I'll be fine." he said blowing them off basically.

"Mom, if the roads get bad, I'll make Derek pull over." said Casey.

"Look! They have the same trailer as us!" Marti pointed out as Derek and Casey started walking back to The Prince.

"Yeah, it probably smells way better than ours." said Lizzie who got in the trailer.

When Derek and Casey went over to the near by gas station, which was right next to the rest stop, it started to lightly drizzle.

He was pumping the gas and Casey was looking at the map.

"Were almost to the US border." she said happily.

When he finished with the gas, Derek went in and paid.

Casey's phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hi mom."

"Are you guys done getting gas. We've been waiting by the on ramp for awhile now."

"Yeah, were coming."

"Were just about to get on the 141."

"Okay. We're on our way." Then they both hung up.

Derek got back into the car and turned the car on.

"141." she said.

Derek didn't say anything and just hit the gas pedal.

"Wait, there they are!" Casey pointed to the old trailer which was getting on the 141 South.

"Finally." Derek stated, following the trailer.

Meanwhile Nora, George and the family were driving on the 141..._North. _

**A/N-So uber cliché, right? Ehhhh….wrong! Wait, and see. A perfect set-up for a perfect couple.**


	4. A Plan

A Plan

Chapter 4

**Last Chapter:**

"Wait, there they are!" Casey pointed to the old trailer which was getting on the 141 South.

"Finally." Derek stated, following the trailer.

Meanwhile Nora, George and the family were driving on the 141..._North. _

**XOXO**

After Derek and Casey had been driving on the road for less than 5 minutes, awkward silence hit incredibly fast. The radio wasn't on for the first time, since this morning and they could each other breathing.

Casey glanced at Derek, who was fully concentrated on the road, and turned back to face the window.

She glanced over at him again, and he was still concentrated on the road so she turned back to the window.

She looked at him one more time and then he turned his head so fast, that she was surprised it didn't snap.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Nothing!" she yelled defensively.

"If you have a fucking question to ask me, then ask me the fucking question."

"Fine! Why did you pick that tattoo to get?"

"Why do you keep bringing this up? It's just something I wanted to do."

"Derek, you must have had a reason for getting it."

"Listen, I have no reason to answer to you and I'm not going to."

She went silent for about a minute and turned back to him.

"Did it hurt?"

"Oh. My. God, Casey. It's really going to hurt when I shove you out of the car." She gave him "the shocked face" and crossed her arms before turning her body away from him.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Derek finally decided to speak up.

"I got the tattoo, when I was in Quebec with Sam's family."

She turned and looked at him.

"It was a birthday present to myself. Happy?"

"Not entirely. Did it hurt?"

"I was in the stupid tattoo shop for about 3 hours. Yes, it hurt." he said aggravated.

"Then, why would you sit still and take that pain."

"It's not like child birth, Casey. It was just a little irritating. Kind of like you."

"I could never sit through that. I'm terribly afraid of needles."

"Well Casey, the things you're scared of, are usually the most worthwhile." and Derek left it at that.

**XOXO**

"Mom! Edwin keeps throwing paper balls at my head!" yelled Lizzie.

"Edwin, knock it off!" yelled George who was driving.

"I'm bored! We've been in here forever and I am going through video game with drawls!"

"Are we there yet?" asked Marti.

"We're about two and a half hours away from the Michigan border everyone."

Groans were made all throughout the trailer.

**XOXO**

Casey had fallen asleep against her window, when her cell phone beeped a few times. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her phone.

**Low Battery.**

She groaned and watched the phone shut off.

"Derek. I have to pee." she said drowsily.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "You just went."

"No, actually that was about two and a half hours ago and I didn't have to go then. Jeez, _Derek_.

"Not my fault, _Casey_."

"Please. There's a rest stop 5 miles from here."

"Then we'll get far behind Nora and my dad."

"Just call them."

Derek reached for his phone after he gave Casey an annoyed look.

"I have no signal."

"Are you kidding?"

"Do, I look like I'm kidding? Just use yours."

"I can't. The battery died. We'll just use a pay phone there. Now just please pull over at the stop."

"Ugh, fine."

When they finally came across the exit, Derek parked in the _cars only _section. They walked in and went there separate ways. Casey walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later and Derek was standing there, with a cheesy grin n his face.

"What do you want now?"

"I'm really thirsty and Starbucks is right there." he pointed. "If you get my drift."

"I want your drift away from me. Derek, I'm not just going to give you money whenever you want it."

"But it would be really helpful if you did."

"Well, too bad."

"Casey."

"No."

"Ugh, you are such a bitch."

"Excuse me?!"

He just walked away mumbling.

**XOXO**

"Stop being such a baby." said Casey as she walked up behind Derek at one of the tables. He didn't look at her.

"Would it really hurt you to help me out?" he asked turning around to look at her.

Instead he came face to face with a Starbucks logo.

"Your welcome." she said holding the coffee out for him to grab. "See, I'm not always a bitch."

Derek got up and followed her to where the payphones were. There were four phones. The first one had the entire phone missing. The second one was covered in sticky gum that was spread all over the talking portion of it and the third one said OUT OF ORDER. The last one, was currently occupied.

"Let's just catch up with them." said Derek.

"Awe of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner? I should have remembered that I know exactly where they are and hey I can even read their thoughts too. Oh, hey watch out for Edwin. He's a pistol" she said cockily.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, he's a pistol blah, blah, blah." he said mocking her. She glared. "What do you suppose we do then?"

"Go and ask that kind man if we can use the phone, because its an emergency." she said hopefully egging him on.

"Are you living on Unicornicopia? I'm not going to ask that dude to hurry up."

"Don't even pretend that you have manners Derek. Please, we have to do this."

He sighed and walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. When he didn't turn around, Derek continued to tap him on the shoulder until the dude flipped and gave Derek the Yes-I'm-in-a-suit-so-I-must-be-better-than-you-and-I'm-a-very-loud-and-obnoxious-talker-who-never-shuts-up-look.

"Can I help you?" he said rudely.

"Yeah, we need the phone."

He looked Derek up and down.

"Are you sure you could afford a pay phone?" Derek was ready to tackle the guy but Casey grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Okay, maybe not the best idea. It's fine Derek. We'll be fine. Next stop, we'll call them."

**XOXO**

Casey was looking at a map of directions and she looked up when she heard a few raindrops hit the hood of the car. He hit the gas pedal harder and she looked at him.

"Okay, when did this become Need For Speed?"

"When we lost track of our parents." he said matter of factly.

He stayed in the fast lane and kept driving until he caught the back of a huge trailer that was maybe a mile or two ahead of them.

"There!" he said pointing. Casey smiled and felt comforted again. "See, no reason to freak out and throw a hissy."

Derek weaved over and was 2 cars behind them. An hour went by and he followed them in and out of cars and lanes. Casey had fallen asleep and was resting her head against the window. She let out a soft sigh and Derek looked at her and then back at the road and then looked back at her and slightly grinned. His attention went back to the road when he realized what he had done and he turned the music on lightly, to drown out his thoughts.

He eventually just shrugged it off and concentrated on the road. The trailer started toward the closest exit that read REST STOP.

The trailer drove over to the lot that said Trucks and Trailers and Derek drove into the car lot. He parked so that he could still see the trailer. He turned the car off and looked at Casey. He gently shook her. She moved around a little bit, but didn't wake up.

"Casey." he said softly shaking her again. "Casey."

"_What the hell?"_ he thought.

"Casey!" he yelled shaking her hard.

She woke up quickly.

"Derek! What?" she said aggravated.

"Were at a rest stop!"

"Oh." she said rubbing her forehead. She yawned and looked out the window. "Where are we?"

"I guess were about another three hours from the us border. For some reason, we're heading over into New York, even though, my dad said we're supposed to head straight into Minnesota."

"Maybe, they just want to go to New York first." said Casey attempting to stretch in her confined space. "But ugh, 3 more hours?"

"Yeah, it's painful I know."

He opened his door and got out of the car. It started lightly drizzling. Just a misty drizzle. Derek threw on his leather jacket and Casey put on her favourite sweater. Casey crossed her arms like a pretzel and Derek came around the other side.

They started walking over to the trailer when they saw the man driving get out. Derek looked at the man stopped walking, then looked around.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Derek…Derek please tell me, that's George." Casey said. "Derek?…Derek?" He didn't say anything. "Oh, God! Derek that's not our family!

"No really?" he said putting his hands on his head and bending down.

"Oh My God! Who knows where we are? We're lost forever! We'll never see our family again!"

He leaned back up and snapped his fingers twice.

"Casey, snap out of it. We're going to be fine. We'll just call our parents, explain what happened…then again." he thought for a brief moment.

"Oh no! I know that look. Derek what are you thinking?"

"Since we've made it this far on our own…I'm sure we can handle ourselves a bit longer.

Casey looked at him with furious but curious eyes.

"Derek, what exactly are you implying?"

"Let's make this a vacation we'll remember. Let's keep driving and go on a vacation…without the family.

"What? Derek, no!"

"Come on Casey. How many times will you be able to say that you went across America without any supervision? After all we are 18. We're going off to college. Maybe our parents will be impressed on how we handle things ourselves."

"Or…they don't trust us ever again and decide to not let us go off to college.

Derek grabbed Casey's shoulders and shook her lightly to get the message through to her.

"Come on. Just try being spontaneous at least once in your life."

"Why should I? Derek, we can't just blow everyone off. Not to mention we have like no money."

"We have credit cards."

"You mean our parents emergency credit cards?"

"Either way, it's money."

She shook her head at him.

"Derek, we're not stealing if that's what your thinking."

"Pshh…stealing? Ha!…ugh fine. How much money do you have then?"

"I'm not giving you my money either Derek. This is supposed to be a summer _family_ vacation. Not Derek's ultimate spring break extravaganza."

"Casey."

"Derek."

"We can meet them in California in like a week or so. It won't be that bad. You also won't have to sit in that grody van."

He made a point. It could be fun. A chance for her to find out who she really was. She stared at the ground and then lifted her head once she gave into temptation.

"Fine! But your telling our parents!"

**A/N-Sorry all. I was travelling like a lot these past two weeks. Going to a wedding and then just visiting some family. Anyway, it's so great to be typing again. I always type wherever I go, even on my phone at school because I have Word Mobile on it, so yeah…lol. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
